Do You like Sexy Santas?
by silenteccentric
Summary: Set it episode 6, season 4. The morning after his NYADA audition, Blaine finds something in Kurts appartment that satifies him a lot. Klaine (BoxyxBoy) Oneshot! , just sweet fluff.


Sunlight streams through the elegant grey curtains Kurt had won two moths ago out of a fight with an hysterical (and pregnant) ginger in a vintage store. In the end, the woman had gotten into labor and Kurt had gotten the curtains.

He yawns and blinks lazily towards the alarm clock. It's 8 am, so there's still plenty of time before Blaines needs to get onto the plane and back to Ohio and Kurt plans to use this time.

But when he turns his head, looking foward to the view of his sleeping fiancé, the sheets next to him are empty. Kurt feels kind of betrayed, he loves watching Blaine in the morning, when his hair's messy and gel-less and his long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks.

Kurt gets up, mood sinking, and stretches. Then he heads for the kitchen, assuming Blaine's woken up early and needed some coffee.

He's right. The dark haired man sits on one of Kurts vintage chairs, sipping on a cup of coffe and grinning like a Chesire cat at something in his hand.

"Morning.", Kurt huffs, fixing the belt of his dressing gown and leaning down to place a peck on his gorgeous boyfriends cheek.

Blaine slips the piece of paper he's been grinning at under the table and turns his head quickly so the peck turns into an actual kiss.

Kurt's mood rises immediately and he deepens the kiss willingly, burrowing his hand in Blaines thick dark curls. He can feel the other man smiling under his lips.

"Good Morning, beautiful.", the shorter singer says as they part. Kurt never gets tired of seeing Blaines smile. It's somehow spreading over his entire face, making his honey-colored eyes sparkle and his skin glow. Kurt would only need to see one square centimetre of Blaines face to know if he's smiling or not.

"Have you slept well?" he asks while he's getting himself a cup of Ear Grey.

"Like a stone." Blaine smiles and Kurt gets suspicious at once. Even for the always overhelmingly cheerish Ex-Warbler, Blaine's grin is particularly beaming today.

"What's up? You're even happier than normally." Kurt sits down and takes a sip of tea.

"Hm, I'm in New York with my gorgeous fiancé, I just had a rather well-going NYADA audition and my gorgeous fiancés roommates agreed to leave the loft to us this morning, so why can't I be happier than normally?"

"Hm, nice try Blaine Devon Anderson, but there's somethin else. Come on. Don't forget I know you better than anybody else."

Blaine grins widens, if that's even possible.

"Hm, I was just wondering: When we broke up, did you miss me?"

Kurt's confused. "Of course I missed you, silly. I already told you that."

"Yeah, but ... there was this other guy, wasn't he? This british guy."

"Adam. Yes. But it never got serious, you know that."

"I remember you mentioning something like that, yeah. It's just ... I'd like to know what you missed about me exactly?"

Kurt frowns. "If this is just a stupid trick to get me to compliment you, then-"  
"It's not stupid. I'm just wondering." Blaine beams at his fiancé. Kurt still isn't sure what the point of all this is. "What exactly did you miss? My lovely personality? Our conversations? My singing? My dancing?"

"Well .. all of that, I guess. Just .. beeing with you."

"Or did you rather miss .." Blaine pulls out the paper sheets he's been hiding under the table ".. my body?"

Kurt feels his face catching fire. The paper in Blaines hand are two sites ripped off the McKinley High Calendar 2012 - the sites of the months december and january to be precise. For which Blaine has been posing, only halfway dressed, as a sexy version of Santa Clause.

Kurt gulps.

"Oh ... these ... yeah, uhm, they belong to Rachel. She wanted the calendar but because I was too hurt about our break-up we decided to ripp these out and throw them away. We replaced them by photographs of Channing Turtam."

"Really? I haven't seen the calendar around here."

"It .. it broke! Santana tilted nail polish over it so we threw it away."

"She tilted nail polish over a hanging calendar?"  
"Yeah, well ..."  
"And if you wanted to throw these away why did I find them in _your_ bathroom shelf, hidden on the bottom of your face-mask-box?"  
Kurt falls silent, taxing his brain to find a perfectly logical explanation that had nothing to do with him getting off about his at-that-time-ex boyfriend in almost nothing but a Santa-Clause-cap.

"I ... I used them to keep the box clean in case a mask leaks."

"You're adorable." Blaine says, still not able to keep the satisfied grin off his face. "Just say you missed us fooling around despite this british Apple-Adam."  
"I won't say that."

Blaine gets up his chair, comes around the table and knees down next to Kurt. "I look pretty good on that picture, don't I? Do you like Sexy Santas?"  
"If you knew .. " Kurt sights.

"Come on." Blaine says, straddling under Kurts dressing gown with one hand and putting away the calendar sheets. "Let's head to the bedroom again."  
Kurt, still blushed, cannot resist and nodds, playing with one of Blaines curls.

When they get back into the comfort of their bedroom, Blaine teases him cheerfully: "I'm flattered you didn't keep the pictures of the other boys. Some of them were pretty hot too."

"Ignorance is bliss, Blaine Warbler."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you like. :)


End file.
